Sun, Sea and Angel Caused A&E
by Niknakz93
Summary: Gabriel takes the day of from being his usual tricking self on the beaches of Florida, but when does R&R ever go smoothly when you're a Trickster at heart and there's dick nearby that needs punishing? Chaos and hilarity ensues! One shot! Reviews loved.


Gabriel was laid out on the beaches of Florida, the sun beating down on his slightly snoring form, the sand hot beneath him.

But unbeknownst to him, a boy of six was walking over to him, wonder what the shadows creeping from his back everytime he breathed in and out were. It was like wings unfurling very slightly, then retreating back behind him everytime.

The boy with his blondy brown hair walked up to the slumbering man. An angel? Then upturned his bucket of sea water onto the mans bare chest, making him yell out and boy to fly backwards a little as the sand around them looked as if a sandstorm had caught hold of it.

Gabriel glared at the boy who was running back across the sand, yelling somthing about what had happened.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, dislodging the sand that had made its home there, then, as he got up, smacked the other particles from his bright Hawii shorts that a good few people had raised an eyebrow at as they past.

_They were only jealous they couldn't find a pair so epic _he had thought with a smirk as they walked off.

Now he glanced up and groaned a little. That little brat- so much for getting a nice tan, not-

But now he cocked his head and smirked a little, raising his hand and closing an eye as the boy went into his inflatable boat, then, as Gabriel "poked it" it popped and he was plunged into the water, where he sat and cried.

Yeah, so maybe he did feel a tad guilty at doing that to a little boy, so he sighed and muttered. "Why was I the one to have a concience?"

The dingy "magically" inflated itself, and the boy grinned and leapt back into it.

Gabriel smiled a little- humanity at its best.

And girl wise too.

He lowered his sunglasses now and raised his eyebrows too while he was at it. Yeah, females at their best, not humanity.

Where the hell was the nudist beach when you wanted it?

Gabriel returned to his place on the sand and grabbed a chocolate bar from the bag and opened it, only to grimace and chuck it back in- melted, all melted.

But a snap later, and a mini cooler appeared and he shoved them into the thing, then got up again, grabbing his stuff and vanished before anyone noticed.

He reappeared ontop of the cliff that had been behind him and sat at the edge, dangling his feet over the edge like a small child would. Then again, he near enough was in the mind sometimes.

Now he stared at the cooled and cocked his head. When he opened it, a tub of nice cold Ben&Jerrys Half Baked was sat in there, which he grinned at and pulled out, a spoon appearing and lid gone.

A few hours later, the one tub had turned into five tubs, and he was halfway though a sixth one, watching the sun set before him into the ocean, which was no longer blue, but a periwinkle mixed with gold, green... almost like a rainbow of vibrant colors, but it eventually settled on pink shot with gold.

He yawned, feeling more human than he had ever felt in his life. But this was what he had skipped out of Heaven for, got another identity and hid away;

Moments like these that made the earth such a beautiful place that was worth saving, and its people. Sure, Global Warming was happening and hell knew what else, but humans tried so hard. It was admirable how they had such control over the world around them. Some of them more than others.

Humans... they were worth saving.

There came a sound now from his left and he turned around and raised an eyebrow to see a young couple joined at the lips it seemed.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the guy and snorted quietly- yeah, some humans were worth saving if they weren't dicks on sticks.

He got up now and turned his back on the guy that was cheating on his wife with three other girls, and a pick up the previous night from a bar and slung his towel over his shoulder and walked back to the main road, raising a hand above his head and snapped his fingers once, hearing the girl scream as her husband "tripped over the cliff" and then ended up in the water below where an octopus or two could get their tentacles around him. The "little sucker" could then feel what it was like being the little bitch of the sea. Screw the little mermaid. Then again, he probably would if she was hot.

Yeah, like E'T and his "magic fingers"

He raised a hand to his hair as he grabbed a Baileys from the beach bar and wondered why days off always went pear, banana or peach shaped.

_Huh. _he now thought as he caught the eye of a pretty blonde alone at the bar. _why couldn't the world be just chicks?_

He smirked a little at the idea-

Pfft, if only. Guys wouldn't be too happy if earth was taken over by Heavens Playboy... hey-

Planet Playboy... and King Gabriel!

**Well, a product of me and Lover-Fighter-Writer having one of our random drabble moments lmao! The words were "Shorts" and "sand" Hope you like(: keep an eye out for hers! Reviews loved x**


End file.
